


Indestructible

by inkillusions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkillusions/pseuds/inkillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean deals with the repercussions of the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indestructible

**Author's Note:**

> Tag for 'Crossroad Blues.'

It's bad enough to have to deal with the actual loss of his father, but trying to deal with Sam dealing with the loss is even harder than Dean could have imagined. When he first - when it first happened, Sam hovered and watched over him, waiting for Dean to crumble. But that only strengthened Dean's resolve to not crumble - at least not in front of him. Still he can't blame Sammy for being, well, Sammy. Not any more than he can blame his father for being who he is.

Was.

That part will never be easy for Dean to accept because as far as he is concerned, his father is supposed to be around. He isn't supposed to be a pile of ash that he and Sam watched blow away in the early morning sky. He is supposed to be there, with them, ready to get back in to do battle.

Dean fights the urge to scrub the tears filling his eyes, all the while trying to shut out the voice in his head that tells him that only little boys cry. He wishes for the freedom to cry, honestly wondering what it feels like to be a little boy since he never had that chance growing up. That thought sits heavy in his throat and he glances over at Sam, guilt racing through his chest at the look in his brother's eyes. He can see the devastation in Sam's eyes at knowing that Dean would trade his life for his father's in a heartbeat. That he would have done it that night if it wasn't for Sam.

Sam knows that.

And Dean's unable to decide what it is that hurts Sam more: Knowing that he would trade himself for his father's life and soul, or the fact that he believes that Dean would ever leave him.

He's not sure he wants to know the answer to that.

~


End file.
